1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 06014254.4, filed on Jul. 10, 2006, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
This application relates to a navigation system with speech recognition that is configured to send and receive text messages.
3. Related Art
A navigation system in a vehicle may analyze data provided by GPS (Global Positioning System), motion sensors, such as ABS wheel sensors and digital maps to determine the current position and velocity of a vehicle. The navigation system may receive communications, such as the GPS data, or updated digital maps. The navigation system may receive and process broadcasted information, such as traffic information, or vehicle information, such as information on the position of the vehicle. Some systems are restricted in their communication capacity.
Navigation systems may not be optimized to communicate with other systems. The environment or location of use may not facilitate communication. For example, a driver may not be able to communicate easily because the driver's attention is focused on driving the vehicle. The driver may not be able to communicate textually because manually editing a message may distract the driver. Therefore, a need exists to provide an improved communication means in a navigation system which will not impair a driver's ability to drive the vehicle safely.